legocastlefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mister Explicit
Hey. You know how they were talking about people from Brickipedia leaving? Well, I know more about it. They don't want people talking about it there, so I'll just tell you here. We've moved to Brickimedia. See, Wikia, the people hosting this old outdated Brickipedia had done many bad things to us. The new website is improved and better. You can sign up here. It's really good. If you don't like how it looks, after making an account, go here. And if you're having trouble navigating the wiki, come here. If you want to chat, come here. I hope you look into this and make a decision. Please reply! Thanks. --user talk:Awesomeknight1234 1. Setting up an account is pretty quick at Brickimedia and requires no email. 2. You can still contact users from Brickipedia, but editing at Brickipedia is kind of a no-no. Conflict of interest, basically. You can also get some of your friends to move, if you want, but you have to contact them in a different wiki. 3. Although you're being treated well in Brickipedia, Brickimedia is much more improved and has a stories, customs, CUUSOO/Ideas, and normal Brickipedia section. If you can reply as quickly as possible, it would be appreciated, but contact me on my talk on this wiki. --Knight Knight, I already made myself clear. I know how you are trying to encourage me to being here, but for now, my answer is no. I will remind you when i change my mind, that is, unless you have your entire data from brickipedia moved to here. You actually can have your data moved if you ask an administrator. Tell me if you want to move, and I'll help get that happen. And I'm just answering for some issues you had with Brickimedia. :P I want to make sure that you know enough about it so there's no issues. And it also depends, what data do you want transferred? ALL OF IT! AND IF IT IS POSSIBLE, SIGN ME IN! The only data we can't transfer is the edits you've made because your edits were after the initial move. But we can get your profile page. The signup is in a link I posted above. Fine, whatever, just send all the data you can! Again, you'll have to sign up. The link is above. It's free and requires no email, but an email is suggested. I mean for Brickimedia. It's a different website. This is where you sign up. And when signing up, if you don't like the style, go here. And if you're looking for Wiki Acticity, go here. I am alreay signed in and i will get used to the set up and now could you add my profile page on brickimedia? I have a problem, My profile is gone, could you reset it? = NEVER MIND, it is already solved. Can you remove any mention of me or Brickimedia on Dog's talk? Also, you should talk to him on a private wiki. Tell him not to make a blog saying he's moving. Sure. Can you remove the Brickimedia thing, too, please? --Knight Seriously, you should remove the Brickimedia part of it. --Knight Oh, and you should only edit at Brickimedia, not Brickipedia. It's sort of a conflict of interest. Also, you're a good editor, the 10th best, in fact, so we want you to help Brickimedia get traffic rather than Brickipedia. --Knight Why are you still editing at lego.wikia.com? You should only edit on en.brickimedia.org, or else Brickimedia might parish due to lack of edits. You're a great editor, again, and I want to make sure you're editing at Brickimedia, not Brickipedia, because lego.wikia.com is a competitor now and we need you. (Also, please reply here.) --Knight 3 questions, one, what do you mean "here?" Do you mean your talk page or mine? two, Lego.wikia is a competitor? what does that mean exactly? three, could you talk a little bit of my backstory and why i came to brickimedia? I like it, in fact i love it brickimedia! But i wan't to know why u sent me here. #BRICKIMEDIAISBOSS Why'd you leave Brickimedia? --Knight Already Completed my goal there, in the top 50, happy. But i have not completed my goal on other wiki's yet. Toodles! --Cheetah There is no top goal, Cheetah. The reason you edit there is to help us keep running. With someone who can edit as much as you, we'd be doing really good, as you're an editing robot! :P Again though, we're having troubles with editing, so our competitor is doing better than us and we don't want that. We need you. --Knight I don't know, man. Just I have tons of things to deal with. I might come back, but i can't promise anything. --Cheetah Cheetah, we seriously need you back at Brickimedia. You were one of our best editors! Also, editing at Brickia hurts us, as they're our competitors. --Knight I will think about it. Because if I move back and brickia knows about it I could get banned and you and brickia need me, so it is a tough desicion, And I'm just curious, why was brickimedia created? --Cheetah Wikia, the host of Brickia, had been being irresponsible to us and was not user friendly. We created Brickimedia so we could have an independent and free wiki, one that is limitless. Anyways, you don't have to say you're moving to Brickimedia, you could just say you're leaving. Wikia did not care for us, they just cared about their money. --Knight OK. Just one more thing, there is a lag on brickimedia where you can only add yoru avatar once and you can't change it. I now have 0 avatar. Can you fix that if you can or do you know a way how? I dunno how to fix it. You should ask someone like ToaMeiko. --Knight Did'nt Meiko retire? --Cheetah Nope --Knight But he's not editing there anymore! He says he will never answer there again! --Cheetah Oh. :P That page is old. He's back now. --Knight As what user? Did his old page lose purpose? Just tell me it's not MeikoBot. --Cheetah He still uses ToaMeiko.